One Shots
by BlackMoonDarkness
Summary: This is the place to find all my Harry Potter one shots. I will get round to updating my other stories soon but until then it's one shots. They are all inspired by different lines, usually one per story.
1. 1 Draco's forbidden love

**A/N: Mica is pronounced Meet-zah**

* * *

"What's this about Draco? You know my father would be mad if he saw us together." The tall, elegant girl with dead straight black hair and fiery red eyes asked the young blonde aristocrat.

Draco's stormy grey eyes met her cold, unforgiving red ones. The 17 year old never regretted his decision to stand against the Dark Lord and his own parents two years ago but he did miss his childhood friend regularly, even if she was the devil's spawn. "Have you ever let your guard down and realised you can feel?" He said nervously, his stormy eyes crashed to the floor, unable to look at her any more.

The young girl raised an eyebrow at the strange question. With who she was she could never afford to let her guard down for even a second, let alone for long enough to _feel_ something. "Where is this going?" She questioned as her eyes surveyed the surrounding area, looking for any sign of her father or the other Death Eaters.

His eyes met hers again as he took a shaky breath, his fingers playing with the end of the dark blue shirt he was wearing. "Mica, for years now I have had these feelings for you and when I changed sides I forced myself to hide them away, I knew it would be impossible for us to ever happen. But... I can't deny them any longer." Draco looked around the room before meeting her eyes again, his palms grew sweaty with nervousness as he said, "Mica, I love you."

To say Mica was surprised was an understatement; though she didn't outwardly show it, inside she was screaming- Draco loved her?! She had admitted to herself just over three years ago that she did have strong feelings for the pale boy but they were just that... feelings. And feelings, as her father said, were a weakness. They get in the way of what needs to be done, they cause you to hesitate. As such they had to be erased.

That's what had got her through the years, locking her feelings away. Pretending she didn't have any. Finally, she decided she had to say something to him. "You know nothing can ever happen between us, Draco. My father would never allow it; as it is he would punish me for even speaking with you now if our meeting got out."

"But if Harry defeats him-"

"That won't happen." Mica told him. She refused to believe a boy the same age as her would ever be able to defeat her father. "Besides, even if it did I would be either incarcerated in Azkaban, given The Kiss, or put through the veil because of who I am. There is no way we could ever be together." She said before moving to the door.

Her hand hesitated on it before she turned back to him. "It's not that I don't like you, Draco. I really do love you but I am not prepared to die for it." With that final statement Mica opened the door and left leaving the young Malfoy standing alone in the room, his heart torn.

"But I am."


	2. 2 The Cowardly Sister

A young looking girl, barely older than fifteen, with messy ginger hair and hazel eyes stood at the front door to the plain, boring house. A bag was thrown over her shoulder and she held a wand in her hand, she opened the front door but looked back to take in the interior of the house one last time. "Lola, wait!" A young male voice called drawing her attention to the stairs.

A boy, the same age as her, with messy black hair, emerald green eyes, and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead like her own was half running down the stairs. He stopped in front of her, his eyes drawn to the bag on her shoulder. "Please don't leave. I can't win this war without you, and Voldemort is out there, what if he finds you?" He begged. He couldn't let his sister leave now; he knew he wouldn't be able to cope if he lost her so close to losing... No don't think about him.

Lola looked at her brother with tears in her eyes. "I have to; I can't do this anymore, Harry! I'm not brave, or noble, or... or as strong as you. I am a coward; I care about my life more than others, that's what makes me a Slytherin. I am not a Gryffindor, I can't fight this war. If Voldemort finds me then so be it, but I would have a better chance at survival by leaving now. You're a fool for staying, it's not our fight." She said bitterly as she wiped at her eyes. She refused to show her weakness to him; her plan was to leave whilst she still could, maybe she would go to America or Spain or maybe Greece.

"How could you say that?!" Harry asked horrified. "Of course it is our fight. Voldemort made it our fight when he killed mum and dad! You are not a coward, Lola. Who helped me stop Voldemort in first year? Who helped me kill the Basilisk? Who helped me win the Triwizard tournament? You did. You might be a Slytherin but that does not mean you aren't brave." He listed hoping she would see herself as he did. She wasn't the evil, traitorous Slytherin most saw her as; she had helped Harry more times than he could count.

And now, when he needed her most she was leaving. It wasn't fair! "I am not fighting in this war unless I can guarantee my survival." Lola stated. With that, she walked into the rain and didn't look back. That was the last time anyone ever saw her.


	3. 3 The Death of Harry Potter

Harry stared at the tip of her wand as he sunk to his knees. "You don't have to do this." He said.

His eyes met his sisters briefly. Tears stung her eyes, as she breathed deeply, aiming the wand at his skull. "I wish that were true." She replied.

"Why?" He asked. The question didn't need anything added to it, she knew what he meant.

Why was she doing this when they used to be so close? Why was she siding with _him?_ Why was she willing to kill her own brother? Her hand shook slightly before she tightened her grip, knuckles going white. "You wouldn't understand. You have never understood. If you had then maybe..." She swallowed hard. "Maybe we wouldn't be here."

Harry met her eyes again and this time didn't look away. For the last two years she had been trying to open up to him, to tell him something. But he hadn't thought it important, he was too _busy_ for his twin sister. He regretted it now. "I'm sorry." He said.

"So am I." She muttered as a tear finally made it's way down her cheek. "Avada Kedavra." She muttered. Harry fell forwards with finality, his eyes open and glassy. He would never move again.


	4. 4 All lives end All hearts get broken

All my life I have been told to block out my emotions. Crying was weak; Pity causes you to hesitate; Emotions were a hindrance; friendships and relationships made you weak. Everything was a weakness to my father; it was what I was raised on. To never be weak.

He acted like _he_ was the victim when my mother died but these tortured eyes see right through him now. Yet he still keeps me captive, making me feel like I deserve him. But I hate him!

Because of him I try my hardest to forget everything. Because of him I can't let anyone else in. Because of him I find it hard to trust everybody else around me. But I will not make the same mistakes he did.

No more will I kill and harm others because he orders me to. No more will I bottle my emotions. As my father fell to the ground with Harry Potter after jumping from a roof I stood over him, my wand just millimetres from his head. "Oriana?" He asked in an almost feeble way. It almost made me smile to see him embodying the weakness he so hated.

" _No more_." I said in my voice laced with pain. The curse was quick to follow and Lord Voldemort fell with a mundane finality.

Harry staggered to his feet and stumbled over to her. I stared at him as I slowly lifted my wand to my own head. I stared at the boy I had loved for nearly six years as realisation crossed his face. "'Ana no!" He yelled.

But it was too late; the killing curse slipped from my tongue for the last time. My body slumped forward and landed next to my father's lifeless one. All lives end... All hearts get broken.


	5. 5 The past cannot remain buried forever

The past cannot remain buried forever. That was what Athena Seikert learnt today. And her past was particularly frightful. It all started when Delores Umbridge introduced the bloodline test the instant Dumbledore had been chased away from the castle, Athena had hoped her past would stay hidden, Albus Dumbledore had _promised_ her it would. But now she was facing the frightful looks of everyone in Hogwarts and she found herself regretting her choice fourteen years ago.

It was done in years, one by one they were called up, the first years going first. The results announced for the entire school to hear. Some of the results were surprising, some were expected. Some of the Muggleborns found out that they were from a long line of squibs, a few purebloods found that their line wasn't a pure as they bragged.

Finally it was the Fifth years' turn. Hufflepuff went first, then Slytherin, then Ravenclaw, and finally Gryffindor. Athena waited anxiously in line, standing behind her friend- Harry Potter and in front of her other friend- Hermione Granger. She knew Harry in particular would never forgive her for what would be revealed.

Since second year everyone knew what Lord Voldemort's name used to be before he became the monster he was today, it had spread like wildfire after Harry had discussed it with his friends when he had recovered from his fight with the basilisk. Harry stepped forward and put a drop of blood on the parchment, which Umbridge then picked up and read out, it was nothing surprising so no comment was made by the hall as he took his results from the toad and sat back at the Gryffindor table.

Athena stepped forward, "can mine be done in private?" She asked Umbridge hopefully. But sadly she knew what the answer was going to be.

Her question was met by curious whispers amongst the hall, she was the first to ask for privacy and naturally everyone wanted to know why. "No special treatment, miss Seikert." Umbridge said with a girlish giggle.

Athena sighed in despair but stepped towards the parchment and pricked her finger. She hesitated as if hoping someone would stop her, save her from what was surely to come. But no one did. She turned her finger and let the drop fall. Umbridge snapped up the parchment immediately and read it through with her beady eyes before lowering it and scowling at her. "What trickery is this?" She asked.

"No tricks, Professor. That is my bloodline, that is my name, that is me. Why would I trick it?" Athena asked. She hoped the toad wouldn't believe her and would refuse to read it out but she knew she wouldn't be so lucky.

"Very well," she said and cleared her throat. "Name: Iraxxa Naela Riddle." She announced and immediately whispers struck up around the hall, Umbridge cleared her throat again and the hall fell silent, all watching to see if their whispers would be true. "Date of birth: 23rd April 1964. Mother: Skye Keira Dophski. Father: Tom Marvolo Riddle."

Umbridge was cut off immediately as conversations struck up around the hall. Athena looked up at the teachers and found that they too were whispering, although Snape was looking at her in shock. A few students started yelling at her but Athena paid no attention to them, instead she looked at the Gryffindor table and found Harry.

He looked so betrayed and Athena felt a tear roll down her cheek, she never meant to hurt him, she just wanted to be normal! Having enough of this she faced the hall and cast a wandless sonorous charm on herself before shouting "ENOUGH!" The hall fell silent immediately. "Will you let me explain, please?" She begged.

They had to hear her out! No one objected so she took a deep breath and found Harry's eyes again. "Yes I am in fact thirty-two years old mentally, and yes I am Lord Voldemort's daughter. When I was a teenager, no older than the oldest students here, I did support Voldemort's cause. I did things I regret to this day- I killed and tortured, I lead teams of Death Eaters, I was his most trusted and at the time I did enjoy it. But when he fell, when I had the time to step back and realise everything that I had done-" Athena had to stop, she was choking up and tears were forming again.

"I regret everything. The screams of innocent people still haunt my dreams and I remember _every single person_ that died by my hand. A year after Voldemort fell Albus Dumbledore found me and offered me a chance at life again; he offered to regress my body back to a toddler so I could repent my sins. I never got a choice; I was only ever shown the dark and never the light. Yes I used to be Iraxxa Riddle but she died Fourteen years ago, now I am Athena Seikert and I am not a bad person." Athena's eyes never left Harry's throughout her speech.

By the end Harry seemed a little less betrayed and a little more understanding. Athena cancelled the sonorous charm on herself and left the hall, not daring to look back in fear she would lose control of her tears.

The past cannot remain buried forever. Athena knew that now.


	6. 6 Justice not Murder

He stood watching as the house was smothered in flames, screams could be heard from inside but Harry made no move to help them. He pushed the box of matches into his trouser pocket as he watched on with a dark smirk on his face, the screams becoming weaker.

Finally the screams stopped but the flames still crackled. "Harry," A female voice said from behind him. Harry spun around to face Hermione Granger, his old Hogwarts friend.

"What are you doing here Hermione?" He asked. Harry hadn't spoken to anyone from Hogwarts since he defeated Voldemort. He had changed a lot since the war, even he could see that.

He had become stronger, more powerful, and no longer cared what the world thought of him. Harry had studied extensively, going far and wide in his search for knowledge and he had realised just how much he flunked off at Hogwarts. "You're a monster, Harry and- and they're afraid of you... And I am too." Hermione said in a sad tone.

She was afraid of him? He knew the wizarding world had turned against him again, they had branded him the next Dark Lord because he had killed Voldemort and then gone on the search for knowledge, he knew that the wizarding world was afraid of him. But he thought Hermione would understand, he thought Hermione knew him. "What I did was justice not murder." He insisted.

Voldemort's death was not murder, it was justice for his parents and everyone else that had died because of him. The Dursley's deaths were not murder, that too was justice. "You killed your only living relatives. And you stood here watching them burn."

"They abused me, Hermione. They deserve what they got!" Harry all but yelled.

"Dumbledore wouldn't have wanted this, Harry." She stated trying to appeal to him.

But it just made him mad. He had realised that Dumbledore had never really cared about him, he had just been using him. "Dumbledore saw me as a weapon, a vessel, a bargaining chip for his dreams and greatness." Harry sneered. It had worked as well, Dumbledore would be remembered for centuries to come for the large part he played in the war, for 'raising' Harry, for giving him the tools needed to destroy Voldemort once and for all.

"You used to have such a merciful heart, Harry... Why did you trade it for a murderers brain?" Hermione asked with tears forming in her eyes.

Harry realised that she was just like everyone else. He thought he could count on her, she had always been there for him through thick and thin. But now she believed everyone else, she was just another sheep! "I don't want to talk to you again, Hermione. You're just like everyone else!" Harry declared. He then took one last look at the flame covered number 4 Privet Drive before he disapperated, never to be seen again.


End file.
